Some Good Nasty Fun
by Jasper22
Summary: The first of a series of very short but very sexual stories involving Justin and Zeke
1. Car

Justin and Zeke are in the backseat of Justin's car, and they start kissing each other and their hands go in their pants. Zeke strips Justin down and sucks on his hard cock he strokes Zeke. When they are both naked they go 69 as Zeke tops and shoves his cock down Justin's throat while Justin fingers his tight ass.

After that Justin bends Zeke over and shoves his cock into his ass as he grabs onto the front seat. Justin slaps his ass hard and slows down to reach around and jerk Zeke off some.

They switch positions and Zeke slowly inserts his dick into Justin's tight hole, picking up speed as Justin calls his name. Zeke rams him hard enough until he pulls out and sprays his warm cum onto Justin's face and body. Zeke licks it up from him as they kiss and pass out.


	2. Hot Tub

Zeke and Justin are in a hot tub with the jets going like mad and Zeke is sitting on Justin's lap and they are making out. As Zeke shifts, his knee rubs against Justin's crotch and all of a sudden Justin has this huge bulge in his shorts and Zeke sits right on top of it.

When that isn't enough, he starts bouncing up and down on it and Justin bucks his hips upward and dry humps Zeke like crazy. Zeke reaches down and starts stroking Justin through his shorts. Justin gets ready to cum and pushes his hand away, standing up at the same time. Zeke just wraps his legs around Justin's huge muscular body and gets lifted up with him.

Justin slams Zeke's back against the opposite side of the hot tub and starts thrusting like some animal. Finally Zeke gets tired of it and decides he needs Justin inside him NOW so he stands up and yanks Justin's shorts down around his ankles. He takes Justin's head in his mouth and just runs his tongue up and down in between the slit.

When Zeke comes up for air Justin shoves his head back down and starts' fucking Zeke's throat, hard enough to make him scream and Justin just tells him to take more. When he gets tired of that he rips Zeke's shorts right down the middle and tosses the pieces out.

Then Justin sits down in a corner with a jet shooting right up his ass. He just moans and grabs Zeke by the hips, bringing him down on top of his huge cock. As Zeke starts to bounce, Justin pushes Zeke's hips up and down so fast that Zeke has to hold on to the sides and just take it.

Then Justin moves him to where his hands are gripping the edges of the hot tub wall in front of him. Justin stands behind him and slams into him hard enough to make Zeke yell. Justin just grabs Zeke's dick from behind and start jerking it as he slams into Zeke's tight virgin ass.

Zeke finally cums all over the front of his chest and Justin just keeps pumping his huge penis in and out. When he finally does cum, Justin sprays over the inside of Zeke's hole. His throbbing cock releases so much that it starts leaking out of Zeke's ass. Justin pulls out and leans over to start licking it up, spearing his tongue in and out of Zeke's hole.

As Justin sits there and eats Zeke's ass like a starving man, Zeke cleans himself up by rubbing his hand over his chest and then licking all of his fingers clean.


	3. Shower

They are in the bathroom with the shower running and steaming the place up. Justin and Zeke are down to their boxers and Zeke's back is against the wall with Justin dry humping his leg so that their covered erections are rubbing against each other. This isn't enough though, so Zeke wraps his legs around Justin's sexy defined hips and Justin thrusts against Zeke's ass so hard that he is fucking Zeke through his underwear.

As Zeke yells at Justin to pick up speed, Justin slams Zeke against the wall again and again until finally Justin sets him down and rips off both their briefs. Before Zeke can go down and blow Justin, Justin pushes them both into the shower and under the hot pulsing spray. As Justin grabs the soap and starts rubbing and stroking Zeke's hard dick, Zeke turns his back to Justin and rubs his ass against Justin's cock to create sweet friction on the head of Justin's penis.

When this isn't enough Justin holds Zeke's hands above his head and thrusts deep inside him, burying his dick in Zeke's tight little ass. Justin slowly builds up speed and friction as they rock back and forth against the wall of the shower. When they get tired of that, Justin turns Zeke around, picks him up, and slams him down on his hard dick as Zeke wraps his legs around Justin's waist bounces on top of his cock.

Just before Justin cums Zeke stops them, and gets down on his hands and knees. Justin steps forward and brings his huge dick to a stop, quivering in front of Zeke's face. As soon as Zeke parts his lips Justin slams forward, fucking his throat as Zeke's tongue dances around Justin's head and loops and tickles around Justin's tight balls.

Right before Justin cums, he swings his legs around Zeke's back and starts riding Zeke like a bull, fucking him doggy style. As Zeke screams Justin's name, Justin picks up speed and finally shoots so much steamy white liquid inside Zeke that it trickles out his hole. Justin bends down and starts to eat his ass, lapping up his own cum like an animal.

As Justin eats out Zeke like a starving man Zeke begins to jerk himself, slowly at first but picking up more and more speed. After Zeke cums all over himself, he cleans up by swirling his fingers around his shaft and balls and then suckling them clean in his mouth.

**Hey guys, just realized after I posted this that it has pretty much the same ending as the chapter before it. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy! ****J **


End file.
